Talk:St. Stephens
OK, I need a name. I'm going to do some research, but in the meantime feel free to make proposals below. :) --Semyon 15:53, October 28, 2012 (UTC) *Happyville *Kinley Bay (proposed by Happy earlier) *Bembrook *St Lawrence *Isaacstown (just a note, Lovia normally takes the w out of town in these cases so it would be Isaacston like Charleston or Smithston) *Bell's Point *Sutherland *Newton Wood *Vanacker *Duinsgorod *Vanston *Sadokrestnost (another literal name) *Sadolkrest *... Semyon where's the talk about this village and what it's supposed to be like and stuff? I want to suggest a name :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:04, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Just above. :P --Semyon 16:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) What on earth does Sadokrestnosti mean? My guess: 'garden of Christianity'? *is embarrassed by poor knowledge of Russian* --Semyon 16:41, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Second guess (after using Google Translate :P): Garden Neighborhood? In that case, Sadokrestnost would probably be better. :) --Semyon 16:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Third guess: Pond Neighborhood. Think I've got it this time. :P --Semyon 16:45, October 28, 2012 (UTC) It was aimed to be Garden nieghborhood but then again me and other languages, we have arguments over what words are supposed to mean. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:55, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Just for fun, I'm going to invent as many possible etymologies for Sadokrestnost as possible. :P --Semyon 16:59, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : Let's see if we can get something I didn't expect. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:01, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, it comes from a community of subsistence farmers who lived on a peninsula who grew depressed because the ground was very wet and all they could grow was watercress. Hence they named the town Sad o' Cress Nose. --Semyon 17:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Semyon, I love that idea so much I'm adding it as a suggestion, slightly altered of course :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:13, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... you know, I'm going to have to go with Happyville. Its very generic. I like it. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC) When did I propose Kinley Bay? If I did, I can't remember doing so. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:03, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Don't you? It's here. --Semyon 17:11, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Is this a neighborhood of Kinley, Novosevensk, or an independent settlement? Something tells me Kinley, perhaps the appearance of "Kinley Bay", but I'm not sure. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Kinley, probably, but it's still open for discussion. :) --Semyon 17:11, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I think you should make a new settlement. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of a small farming/harbor town "kinley Bay"" Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Saint should have a dot in the abbreviation. HORTON11: • 15:00, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Could, not should. ;) In American English that's certainly more common (opposite in Britain, btw) but I can give you counterexamples there too. --Semyon 15:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, no, I don't think I can find any in America without a full stop. :P The point is, it's a matter of custom rather than a rule. --Semyon 15:22, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: I like the fact people like the name Kinley Bay ':P''' Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 16:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Moving In I can't add my name to a house in this wonderful town :o! This must be some conspiracy to keep Marxists out of the town :p Miroslav Znalic 14:36, May 8, 2015 (UTC) The state governor is a female left-wing republican, so it can't be that :P Let's see what I can do. HORTON11: • 14:44, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Has the soruce code changed? Because I cannot move in anywhere. If you could move me into Newport that'd be great as well! Thanks Miroslav Znalic 15:10, May 8, 2015 (UTC) It seems that when you edit something weird comes up. I can add you to Newport too. HORTON11: • 15:11, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, both locations are fine! Miroslav Znalic 15:13, May 8, 2015 (UTC)